


Exclusive Interview

by MetalocalypseMadness



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness
Summary: You have an interview with Dean and the flirtiness comes right out of him when he realizes you’re the person interviewing him.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Exclusive Interview

I was walking down the hall of Wrestlemania. More importantly getting ready to interview Dean Ambrose face to face. He was such a flirt but paid a lot more attention to me then the divas. What ever attracts him to me I’ll never know. 

I stood in position where we gonna be interviewing. This interview was just part of the storyline and nothing real. The cameraman announced we were ready. 

“Tonight we will have an exclusive interview with Dean Ambrose on Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins recent wins and what is going through his mind since he left his brothers. We’ll also be-“ 

“Heyyyyy!” The camera moves to Dean with a goofy smile and his arms raised up in surprise.  
“Looky whose interviewing me! Knew you couldn’t stay away!” I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as Dean put his arm over my shoulder and pressed his face into mine, smiling into the camera. 

“How are you sweetheart? You’re looking good. I’m liking the septum piercing. You pull it off way better then Sheamus. Dude looks like Lucky Charms going goth.” I chuckled slightly before clearing my throat. 

“Thank you Dean. Now we wanna know what you thought of Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns  
recent wins these past two weeks. Are you nervous at all to face them? The people you once called brothers?” Dean scoffed and took the mic from me and pulled me into him and held me to his side.

“Well it’s like this. I was doing fine on my own before we became the shield. When I got injured, Seth was quick to replace me and that really stuck something in me. It’s about loyalty when you’re in a brotherhood. But I gotta fight for what worked so hard for when I was on my own. I’m gonna continue that. I’m not worried if I have to fight Seth or Roman. Because I will pull the knife out and stab them right in the back like they did me and take the championship. What about you sweetheart, you loyal?” 

Dean looked down at me with a smirk with the mic still in his hands. I looked at the camera confused. I pushed myself off him and snatched the mic. 

“So we can see where your loyalty stands with them. Some say you’re still the same Dean as you were when you were when you were with the shield but now on your own, has your personality changed at all? 

Dean raised his and smirked wide which kind of turned me on inside. “Everyone thinks they know me as the crazy guy here. But that’s not entirely true. I’m a civil decent guy, will always hold the door open and give a good beat down if I need to but I will say this...”

Dean stood toe to toe with me as he leaned down in the microphone and said in a deep voice, “I’m crazy in bed.” I looked at him in shock, thinking that he really was crazy for saying that on camera. I could hear the crowds whooping and hollering. 

I looked into Deans eyes. They had a look of hunger. Like I was the prey and he was ready to pounce. I almost forgot where I was until the cameraman whispered my name. I snapped back into reality quick.

“Well...uhh...thank you for the interview Dean. We appreciate you taking the time to talk.” 

Dean smiled. “It’s always a pleasure to talk with you sweetheart.”

“Good luck on your match for the championship and thank you for the time to talk.” 

Dean waved his fingers at the camera before we cut. 

“You’re ridiculous you know that?” I said to Dean as the cameraman walked away.

Dean shrugged. “Hey I didn’t even know that you were interviewing me. Never did tell me if you’re loyal and gonna take me up on my offer.” Dean looked down at me with another smirk and his dimples showed.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. “That’s for me to know and you to never to find out Ambrose.” 

“Never say never sweetheart!” 

What I didn’t know is that there was another camera rolling. Dean looks over to it.

“She secretly likes me.” Dean said with a wink.


End file.
